It'll be fine, Harry
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: Sirius and Remus raise Harry. Cute and fluffy but non-slash because i don't ship wolfstar! Please review :)
1. 1-Late-night phone call

**Hi! I was completely bored so I thought, why not put more pressure on myself and start a new fic? Anyway, here it is! In this fic Harry is 7 years old and being raised by Sirius and Remus. This will start** _ **before**_ **Harry moves in with them though. Non-slash. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, therefore I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters you see in this fic.**

Sirius was lying in bed at 11 PM. It was a miracle he was still awake, he was so incredibly tired, but still couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Peter _bloody_ Pettigrew, the man who had practically killed James and Lily, the man who owed Sirius so much. Ever since he found out it was his old best friend who had sold James and Lily to Voldemort, he stayed up like this, beyond the point of tiring.

The phone rang downstairs. Sirius got out of bed, wondering who the hell would be calling at this time of night. He walked slowly through the empty hallway, silently hoping that the phone ringing wouldn't wake up a certain painting. Sirius hated living in this house. But it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

Sirius picked up the phone and held it too his ear. "Hello?"

"Sirius, this is Remus."

"What are you doing calling at this time of night?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What the bloody hell about?"

"Harry."

"Harry is fine. He's living with Lily's sister."

"Well, it turns out that Lily's sister isn't anything like Lily."

"How so?"

"She was arrested by the muggle police for mistreating Harry."

Sirius stood still in shock. Harry had been suffering in the house that Dumbledore had so carefully chosen? Mind you, he had simply dumped Harry on their doorstep, but still. It took a lot of effort for Sirius to reply, and even then all he could get out was a simple "oh".

"Yes, oh, Padfoot."

"Sorry… I'm just in shock."

"So was I when I found out."

"So… Where is Harry now?"

"At a muggle police station near Privet Drive."

"Poor Harry."

"Yes. Anyway, Harry needs a new guardian. Dumbledore asked me to look after him, but I wasn't entirely sure I would be the best option."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus could be so dramatic.

"And?"

"Eventually, Dumbledore convinced me, when he let me know that I could ask someone else to raise Harry with me. Of course, I suggested you."

"And Dumbledore agreed?"

"Of course. So, do you accept the offer?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course!"

"Great! We pick up Harry tomorrow at 10 AM."

"I'll be there!"

"Great! Goodbye, Padfoot."

"Goodbye, Moony!"

Sirius put the phone down, amazed. He was going to help raise Harry! A real child! But as well as happiness, he felt anger course though his veins. Who would mistreat small, cute, well-behaved Harry? Not anyone in their right mind, that's for sure.

Sirius walked back downstairs to his bedroom. He got into bed and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. 2-Magic is real

**Hi! This second chapter is set one year later, so Harry is six now. Also, I would like to give a shout out to Emily shadow for being the first follower of this story! Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own harry potter.**

Harry sat up in bed. It was morning! A bright smile spread on Harry's face. Morning means breakfast! Yay!

Harry had been so incredibly curious as to who Remus and Sirius were when they first came to adopt him, but now he knew everything about them. Remus and Sirius have a dog called Padfoot, or Pads for short. And Remus works away once a month. Harry wasn't exactly sure _what_ Remus' job was, but it didn't bother him, so he didn't ask.

Sirius heard footsteps coming down the stairs, footsteps that he immediately identified as Harrys. He reached out his arms and Harry jumped into them, smiling. "Good morning, harry!" Sirius spun Harry around before placing him on the ground. He then led Harry into the dining room and Remus came out of the kitchen and pulled out a chair for harry, cringing at the loud, piercing noise it made as it scraped along the tiles.

Harry sat in the chair, and Remus served breakfast. "Yummy, bacon and eggs!" Harry said, grinning. Sirius sat down across from Harry and Remus joined them, sitting at the end of the table.

"Harry, today me and Sirius are going to talk to you about something rather important." Remus said. Harry looked at him in surprise before asking, "What are you going to talk to me about?" Sirius looked at Remus before saying to "Meet us on the carpet after breakfast." With that, Sirius got up and started to wash the dishes.

 **After breakfast…**

Harry sat down on the carpet in the lounge room. His family always sat on the carpet when they were going to talk about important things. It was a tradition that Harry enjoyed. Last time he sat here they were talking about school, how he was going to go to boarding school when he was 11. He was excited but also very nervous about this as he didn't enjoy being away from home for long periods.

Finally, Sirius and Remus joined him on the carpet. "I'm sure that you are curious as to why we called you here." Remus said, a slight smirk on his face. "This isn't a bloody meeting, Moony!" Sirius said from across the carpet. "Well, actually, it kind of is." Remus replied smugly. Sirius rolled his eyes before turning to look at Harry. "Harry, we've taught you a lot about me, Remus and the world in which we live in the past year, But I must admit we may have skipped a few things." Remus looked over at him before adding "yes, just a few things, Pad…-Sirius." Remus had stopped himself before he said Padfoot because they hadn't discussed the whole 'Sirius is an anamagi and Remus is a werewolf' thing yet. That was something for another day.

Sirius laughed at his friend's mistake before saying to Harry, "Basically, what we are trying to say is that"-

"Magic is real." Remus finished. Harry gasped. 'That is a bad word!" Remus looked at Sirius, who raised his eyebrow. "No, it's not harry. Magic is a good word." Sirius said, staring at Harry, trying to determine where he could've gotten a silly idea like that from. "Bu-But Aunt Petunia said it was." Harry said worriedly.

"Well Aunt Petunia was wrong." Said Remus. Sirius nodded in agreement. "She was…wrong? Harry asked in amazement. "Very much so." Sirius confirmed. Harry looked confused, as though an adult being wrong was an entirely new concept for him.

"Anyway," Remus continued, "Magic is real and most of the things you believe to be imaginary actually aren't." Harry looked at him in amazement and Remus smiled at him, he looked like a baby who had just eaten ice-cream for the first time. "Like unicorns?" Harry asked. "Yes, unicorns are real!" Sirius answered. Sirius looked at him in awe. "And pixies too!" Sirius said excitedly. "Alright, calm down Sirius." Remus said. "We haven't explained everything yet."

Harry looked at his guardians. Unicorns were real! So were pixies! And magic was a good thing, and a _real_ good thing at that! Harry was so excited that he almost didn't hear Remus when he started talking again. "So, Harry, when you turn 11, you will get to learn magic at a special magic school called Hogwarts. Of course, Sirius and I will teach you the basics first." Harry grinned at his guardians before running into their arms. "Yay! Magic is good and real and so are unicorns and pixies and YAY!" Harry said in excitement. Finally, he let go of them after seeing Remus cover his ears as Harry yelled in celebration. Remus chuckled and picked Harry up. "Do you want Sirius and I to show you our wands?" Harry nodded excitedly in agreement.

Remus carried Harry into Remus' bedroom and took out his wand while Sirius went to his room and got his own wand. Remus put Harry down just as Sirius walked through the door with his own wand. Sirius kneeled in front of Harry and said "This is my wand. I use it to cast spells. Want to see?" Harry nodded. Sirius used his wand to open one of Remus' draws and take out some Band-Aids, then Remus opened one of the Band-Aids using his wand and placed it on Harry's nose. Harry giggled before saying "Do it again! Do it again!"

That afternoon was spent doing magic that, despite being incredibly simple, absolutely amazed Harry. They did this until they all got tired and went to bed. But even while falling asleep, Harry thought of unicorns and pixies and magic…and they seemed like the most wonderful things in the world.

 **Woah! That was longggggg! I hope you guys didn't mind! Anyway, I want to shout out Emily Shadow for being the first person to follow this story! Thanks so much! New update coming soon**

 **-Imasingingpanda**


	3. 3-Into the basement Part one

**Hello! Last night I was lying in bed and had an idea for a chapter suddenly. But I didn't have anything to write it down on! But luckily, I remembered the idea, so here it is. Also, I'm shouting out people who review this chapter! Xxxxxxx**

Harry woke up thinking it was morning, but when he looked outside, He saw that the sun was only just rising. He watched it as it peeked over the hills surrounding the large cottage his family lived in. But that did not keep boredom at bay for long. Soon enough, Harry was pacing the room, racking his 6-year-old brain for something to do. Finally, He thought of something.

Ever since he moved in to the house, Harry knew that there was something odd about the basement. He had never been in it, because it was the only place in the house that was 'out of bounds'. But Harry was much too curious to listen to rules. No, today would be the day that harry Potter explored the basement.

Harry knew that Sirius and Remus would wake up at around 8:30, so He had about 3 and a half hours to make himself breakfast, pack a bag and head down to the basement to explore. So Harry got started.

First, Harry knew he needed food. Harry had cooked many times before for the Dursleys. It had been one of his daily chores. So Harry walked to the kitchen and dragged a stool to the cupboard. He climbed up onto it and reached his hand as far as it could go, trying to reach the bread. Finally, He managed to grab the plastic packaging and with it, pull all of the bread down, unfortunately taking a plastic salt shaker with it. Being plastic, it didn't make much noise, but he still cringed as it hit the ground, knowing that if he woke his guardians he would be in big trouble.

Harry climbed back down the stool and grabbed the salt shaker, putting it on the bottom shelf of the cupboard, before carrying the bread over to the kitchen bench and opening the packet. He quickly made himself a peanut butter sandwich and carried it to the kitchen table, slowly and carefully pulling out a chair and sitting on it, then eating his sandwich as quietly as possible.

He washed his hands, which were now sticky from the peanut butter, and rushed to his room. Harry needed to pack quickly. He was so excited, he felt like an explorer as he grabbed his backpack and placed a torch in it. _(a/n Harry uses muggle things because he barely even knows about magic)_ Next Harry ran back to the kitchen, his little feet making very little noise, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He ran back to his room, feeling a little bit guilty for taking something without asking. He ignored the feeling and placed the apple in his bag. Harry was ready to go.

Harry walked out of his room, down the stairs and to the entrance of the basement. It wasn't locked, because Sirius and Remus trusted him not to go in it. But they were wrong, they couldn't trust Harry. Not when his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

Harry pulled the plank that was on top of the wooden trapdoor that led to the basement out of its metal holders and gently placed it off to the side. This was it, he thought. He was going into the basement. Harry opened the trapdoor and saw nothing but darkness. No, he could see stairs. But only just. He put his feet on the first step. Now he was feeling scared. It was dark and gloomy down there…

But Harry's curiosity was much stronger than his fear, and soon enough he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled out his torch and got ready to turn it on. This was it. He was about to find out what was in the basement.

 **Talk about a cliffhanger! Lol! Anyway I'm sure you can guess what the basement is used for ;) I'm shouting out people who review this chapter so make sure you review before you leave! Bye!**


	4. 4-Into the basement part two

**It's finally here: The answer to that heck-of-a cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short though.** **Shout outs are at the end of this chapter!**

 _He pulled out his torch and got ready to turn it on. This was it. He was about to find out what was in the basement._

Harry's finger was on the button, shaking slightly. What if there were ghosts down here? Harry shook his head. "Ghosts aren't real." He told himself firmly. But still, this would be scary…

 _Click._

That was it. He'd turned on the torch. And the basement looked nothing like he had imagined. It had wooden walls, which you could barely see as they were covered in blood. There was a couch in the corner, now almost unidentifiable as it was covered in scratches. Harry walked over to the couch to investigate. _These are animal claws…_

What sort of animal could it have been? Harry knew that Sirius had a dog called Padfoot. Maybe it was him. Or maybe Sirius and Remus had another animal, one more vicious than Padfoot, one that they didn't tell harry about…

Harry shook his head. He was here to explore; he could contemplate his findings later. He walked through the basement, which stank of blood and was very dirty, and he was absolutely disgusted. Why on earth would his guardians have a place like this in their house? Maybe they were murderers…maybe Harry was their next victim…

Harry turned off his torch and ran from the basement. He had had enough. He carefully closed the trapdoor behind him and placed the plank on top. Harry's mouth was dry and he couldn't even think straight. Harry was the most terrified he had ever been in his life.

 _Two days later…_

Remus burst into Sirius room without knocking. "Sirius."

Sirius looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading and replied with a simple, "Yes, Moony?"

Remus sat down on the bed next to Sirius, his eyes large with worry. "Harry went in the basement." Sirius' smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown. "Do you think he figured out why it's there?" Sirius asked. "I'm not sure, but he's only six and he's been raised by muggles, it's not like he'd see a ruined basement and immediately think "Werewolf"". Sirius nodded thoughtfully before asking how Remus had figured out that Harry had been into the basement.

"Well, He came to me just then and asked me why the basement was so 'bloody'. I just said that Padfoot must have brought a rabbit in there or something, but he's going to know that's not true soon enough." Sirius nodded. "We should get a lock for the basement." Remus looked at him before saying "agreed.".

 **Wotcher! That was incredibly short but I will try to make the next chapter longer! Hint: It's going to be called 'Curiosity killed the cat'. It involves professor McGonagall ;) See ya'll soon!**

 **-Imasingingpanda**


	5. SHOUTOUTS

SHOUTOUTS:

JQ

lojosmom

fanHPTW

SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover

An extra special shout out to SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover, My faithful reviewer


	6. 5-The truth

**Hi guys! I felt like a cute fluffy bonding chapter was due so… I wrote one! Yay! And I know I mentioned Curiosity killed the cat being the next chapter but actually that comes after this one, because this one was directly related to CKTC.**

Remus woke up to the sound of crying. And that wasn't normal. Harry almost never cried.

Sure, Harry had cried when he found out the truth about his parents just two days ago. But still, this wasn't normal.

There was no point in waking up Sirius, he could sleep through almost anything, so Remus took it upon himself to see if harry was okay. He sat up then swung his legs over the side of his bed, stopping to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then he got up and walked through the hall into Harry's room, which was where the sniffs and sobs were coming from. Remus opened up the door to see Harry lying in his purple bed, crying and holding the stag toy that he had gotten for Christmas last year from Sirius.

"Harry?" Remus asked carefully. He sat down on the bed beside Harry and Harry turned to look at him. "Remus?" Remus nodded softly and stroked Harry's hair. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry looked guilty and looked away from Remus before turning back to him. "I'm having nightmares" Remus was relieved. Harry was okay, it was just a nightmare. "What was it about?" Harry looked at him with big eyes before replying, "My parents. And the basement. I dreamt that they were killed in the basement. Is that why it's so bloody? Are you and Sirius murderers?"

A pang of pain went through Remus' chest. How could Harry ever think that he and Sirius were murderers? He continued to stroke Harry's hair. "We are not murderers, Harry. Definitely not." Harry nodded. "Promise?" Remus looked him in the eyes. "I promise."

Remus hugged Harry before going back to bed.

 _The next morning_

Sirius woke up to Remus staring down at him. "Creepy much?" He groaned as he got out of bed. "Not really, it's important." Remus replied. "Harry is having suspicions about the basement. I think it's time we tell him the truth." Sirius looked at him almost in shock before nodding solemnly. Normally it wouldn't have been Remus who would suggest something like this, it would've been Sirius, but Remus felt that they had put this conversation off for much too long.

Sirius and Remus walked downstairs together before knocking softly on Harry's door. "Harry?" Remus called. Harry opened the door. "Meet us on the carpet please." Remus directed. Sirius rushed to the kitchen and made sandwiches before sitting on the carpet. This was it. It was time for the truth.

Harry looked up at both of them with big eyes, ready to listen. "You go first." Remus muttered to Sirius. Sirius nodded. "So Harry, you know how I have a dog?" Harry nodded. "Actually, that dog is me." Remus rolled his eyes. "Way to drop a bombshell, Sirius." Sirius ignored him and continued, "I am an Animagi. That basically means that I can turn into an animal. Only one animal, the animal that represents my soul, which is a black dog." Harry nodded. Sirius guessed that after being told magic was real not much could shock Harry. "Can you show me?" He asked. Sirius nodded before transforming into a dog and licking Harry's face. Harry patted him on the head and Padfoot barked appreciatively, before curling up on Remus' lap and nudging him, trying to get him to talk. Remus smiled before starting, "Now it's my turn." Harry looked up at him. "So Harry, do you remember how the other day we told you about how many of the things you thought were not real are real?" Harry nodded. "Well, werewolves are real." Harry looked at him worriedly. "Really? But they could hurt me!" Remus' face fell before He said, "Well, yes. They could." Sirius transformed back quickly as he recognized Remus' hurt. "What Remus is trying to say is that He suffers from lycanthropy."

Harry looked confused. "lyn-cat-opy?" He asked innocently. Remus and Sirius laughed. "No, lycanthropy." Sirius said, smiling. 'that means that Remus is a werewolf." He explained. Harry looked confused, then smiled. "Okay."

 **I hope you guys liked that…Also happy 4** **th** **day of march, I guess! Remember to review! It encourages me to write faster.**


	7. 7-Curiosity killed the cat

**Hi guys!**

 **I am really enjoying writing this fic and the fic itself is getting heaps of attention so I am probably going to continue this fic for quite some time. Just so you can get a good idea of the moon cycles, Harry has been here for a month, and it's almost time for another full moon…**

 **Enjoy**

It was sunrise, and there was a cat outside the house. Harry stared at the cat through his window, confused. It had a strange marking around its eyes and it was grey. Harry got up and rushed to get dressed, wanting to see the cat up close.

Harry went outside as soon as he was dressed, and ran out onto the driveway. He looked around, looking for the cat, as it had moved. Finally, Harry spotted it, and he walked towards it cautiously. The cat didn't run away, it simply looked at him strangely, as though it was thinking very hard.

Harry held out his hand and the cat came towards him. He patted the cat on the head before picking it up and carrying it inside.

 _Yay, I have a pet cat now!_ Harry thought cheerfully, before wondering if this was against the law. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, the cat was right on his driveway, how could he not take it? In his six year old mind this seemed like the most natural thing to do.

Harry walked inside and quickly ran to his room. He was about to put the cat in his toybox when he heard foot-steps, followed by a voice. "Harry, what are you doing?" It was Remus. Harry quickly grabbed the cat and practically threw it into his toybox.

"Nothing!" He said as a tired-looking Remus came into the room. "Okay." Remus said, although he didn't seem entirely convinced. Remus pulled Harry into a hug, and as he did this, Harry kept glancing at the toybox, hoping that the cat wouldn't somehow get out.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked, noticing Harrys' speedy glances. "Um…" Harry hated lying, and he couldn't handle it anymore. "No, I found a cat and now it's in my toybox." Remus looked shocked for a second, before he smiled. "Oh."

"Sh-should I show you?" Harry asked nervously. "Please do, Harry." Remus replied. Harry walked over to the toybox before pulling it open. The cat jumped out as soon as it was opened and looked around annoyedly. Remus burst out laughing.

Harry, taken aback, whimpered slightly. Had Harry done something wrong? Was Remus laughing at him? But apparently not, as Remus crouched down to the cat's size, and said, "Hello, Minerva. Long-time no see!" To Harry's amazement the cat nodded, as though it understood what Remus was saying!

Then, to Harry's continued amazement, the cat transformed into an old woman! Harry sared at the tall woman in shock. She was a cat! No, she was a human. But she was also a cat! Harry then thought of something. "Are you a werecat?" He asked seriously. The woman smiled, and Remus burst out laughing again. "No, Potter, I am an animagus. I am sure, now that you live with Black, you know what an animagus is?"

Harry knew that word. Of course! That was what Sirius was! He nodded in reply to the woman, who, satisfied with Harry's response, walked out of the room to talk to Remus.

"So, how is the boy doing?" McGonagall asked Remus as they both walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. "Ah, so that's why you're here is it?" McGonagall nodded. "Harry's doing great. We've taught him all about magic, and we've told him the truth about his parents." 

"And I assume that you have told him about your condition?" Remus looked at the floor. "Yes. We haven't gotten into details yet, but he knows the basics." That was when Sirius walked around the corner, holding a packet of biscuits. He looked in shock for a second, amazed that his old professor was at his house. The Professor who he had had many detentions with. _So many detentions._

Finally, Sirius found words. "Would you like a biscuit, Professor McGonagall?" He held out the packet of biscuits he had been eating. McGonagall took one politely. "Oh, don't be modest." Sirius told her. She took another.

The three adults sat down at the table, ready to talk about important matters.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter involves the full moon, so stay tuned as things get… messy.**

 **-Imasingingpanda**


End file.
